


wanna dance?

by hellozombie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, does it even count as pre-relationship if theyve been together before. idk, i dont really know how to tag this, takes place during s01e12: unpleasantville, vlv (vampires loving vampires)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellozombie/pseuds/hellozombie
Summary: isn't the 50's dance at mystic falls high school while you're hunting a new vampire the best place to try to rekindle a century and a half old relationship?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Male Character(s), Leonardo Albourne (SI)/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 10





	wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching 1x12 and nobody wanting to dance with damon made me SAD............so i wrote this. enjoy

Damon watches Stefan and Elena walk off into the crowd, and I watch his expression, the bright, neon lights illuminating the longing sadness that only I can decipher. He’d never say it out loud, especially not to me, but he wants that kind of beautiful, unconditional love his brother has with her; he hides it well, but I’ve known him like the back of my hand since the eighteen sixties. You’d think love like that would come easy to someone like him, but it seems like everyone he falls for doesn’t love him back.

But I, on the other hand...I’ve loved him for nearly a century and a half. He loved me, too, all those one hundred and fifty years ago, and he still does, I _know_ he does, he’s just afraid to be with me. Back then, I got it — I was scared, too — but _now_? He doesn’t have anything to be scared of, people are far more accepting of two men being together now than anyone could’ve ever thought they’d be. Maybe he knows that, and instead, he’s just afraid to admit he still has feelings for me. I suppose I wouldn’t put it past him. 

“Damon,” I start, pulling myself out of my thoughts.

He looks over at me, raising his eyebrows.

“I’ll dance with you.” I smile warmly, tilting my head. “Since no one else will.”

He blinks, looking almost like he’s going to accept my offer, then he just gives me that smile of his. “Aw, well, that’s sweet of you. But _someone_ has to keep watch for that new vampire if they’re not going to.”

“They’re not gonna let their guard down. Poor girl almost died crashing into him, then you kidnapped her—”

“I didn’t _kidnap_ her, I took her on a surprise road trip. While she was unconscious for most of it.”

“There’s a word for that, and it’s kidnapping, Damon.” I say, chuckling. “And it’s not the point of this conversation. I know you want to dance.” I step closer to him, holding my hands out for him.

“I don’t think I remember saying that.”

“I just watched you ask three different young ladies to dance, and all three rejected you harshly, and you watched them walk away.” my words sound a bit more callous then I intended them to be, but it doesn’t seem like it bothers him.

Damon scoffs. “ _That_ doesn’t mean anything. I was being courteous — they looked lonely.”

I laugh, glancing into the crowd for a second, then back to him. “Then I guess I’m being courteous to you.”

“ _I_ am _not_ lonely.”

“You’re not fooling anybody but yourself.” I hush my voice a little, giving him a gentle look. I take his hands in mine, running my thumbs over the backs. “But that's something for another time. Do you want to get over yourself and dance with me, or do you want to sulk in the back corner by yourself?”

Damon pauses when I take his hands, instantly looking down, wide-eyed, only now being caught off-guard by my boldness. Then he looks away, into the crowd, biting the inside of his cheek pensively. He’s thinking way too hard about it, but I can’t chide him for it, it’s something he’s been struggling with for over a century.

Finally, after a few moments, he turns back to me, giving me his smile. “Fine, if you insist.” he says dramatically, raising his eyebrows at me.

“Thank you.” I smile broadly, squeezing his hands with joy.

“Yeah, yeah— if Stefan sees us, Leonardo, I want you to know that I’ll stake you in your sleep.”


End file.
